DigiMessengers01
by Cowz Yeah
Summary: Its based on the DigiMessengers.Sikoro,the leader,is the mystical one every Digimon is after.Or so I think.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
The Digimessengers Part 1:The Battle With Devimon  
~By Sikoro~  
  
The digimessengers are nine kids and their nine digimon.There is one other child.Of which is not a Digimessenger,but she is in the story.They were all friends for as long as they can remember.One day about two days before the Digidestined came,the nine kids were transported to the Digiworld.  
"Where are we?"Sikoro,the leader type person said.  
"Oh and I know?"Andra,the evil type person said.  
"Will you two stop arguing?"Jake yelled.They were then founded by the others.Care,the insane one,Margie,the believer,Lance the semi wizkid,Mystic,the youngest,Chris,the rebellion one,and Tai the evil-looking one.  
About a day passed since they arrived.Their families were somewhat paranoied with their friendships.It was getting dark out when 9 digimon joined them while they slept.  
"Huh?"Care said nudging tirely at Piko the Oddmon,her digimon."Um hi?"Care said with a slight caution.  
"Hewwo.I'm Piko the Oddmon."It was a plant like digimon with a mini attitude.Care picked her up and placed her on her lap.  
"You wanna go find the others?"Care asked.Piko nodded as they went off in search of the others.  
"Purr-rrrrrrr...reow"Sikoro was waken up by a kitty type digimon named Gatomon  
"Hi Slashes"She said with a smile.  
"How do you know my name?"Slashes asked.  
"I don't really know......wait!I know!Did you see any digimon named Lunaramon?I was with her when you were with Milenia!"Slashes said all happy.  
"Hello?Anyone there?"a somehwta wizard looking digimon asked as he kept poking Margie with his staff.  
"I'm awake,"Margie said parcially tired.She got up dusting her cloathes off when she looked up to Magic the Wizardmon."Oh!Hi..I'm Margie!"she said reluctently.  
"Hello...I am Magic the Wizardmon.I was sent here to help you."he said smiling.  
One by one..each of them met their digimon friends.Lance was with Sandro the Slashmon,Jake was with Blaster the Gabumon,Andra with with Nerma the Buimon,Mystic was with Iko the Koromon,Chris was with Koota the Patamon,and Tai was with Hydra the Gomamon.  
Later in the afternoon,the all found eachother and looked at a mountain...Infinity Mountain.  
"That place is awefully dangerous..are you sure you to go there?"Magic said with a cautious look to Margie.  
"Yep..thats the place."Margie said and Sikoro looked to Slashes.  
"You ready?"Sikoro said."Thats were we should be headin'."  
"Lets go!"Sandro said along with Lance.  
"Heh,Hydra we have this made don't we?"Tai saiud with a evil grin.  
"Yes,we are ready"Hydra said looking to Tai.  
"Hey guys me and Andra are goin' by ourselves."Tai said picking Hydra up and Andra doing the same with Nerma.You could tell these were the true evil people.  
"Fine me Care,and Margie are going up by ourselves."Sikoro said.As the 3 agreed.  
"Thats leave Me,Chris and Mystic..you guys agree?"they all nodded as Jake spoke.  
"I don't mind being alone.I am used to it."Lance said,while Sandro was digging a hole.  
As each of them left Tai and Andra were all the way up to the top because of Nermas's digivolving.They were talking to a evil looking digimon named Devimon.  
"So,you say these seven kids are controllable."Devimon said thinking.  
"Yes..their leader is a girl named Sikoro.She has Slashes the um...Gatomon with her."Andra said reportably.Nerma stood standing up strait like the others.  
"You should not underestimate her or the others.Sikoro's digivce should be taken imediently."Tai said."You will be her master for a short time if you have her digivce.You will even have control of Slashes."  
"Fine....bring me this pair first."Devimon commanded Andra.  
"Yes sir,"she said as she let Nerma digivolve.She jumped on her back and they flew off.  
"I hope she makes it"Tai said.He looked to Devimon.  
"Yes,lets do hope for Andra's safety."Devimon said.Tai and Andra along with their digimon were permanet slaves to every evil digimon.  
"So..Magic how long have you been here?"Margie asked.  
"All my life.Each of the digimons that are with you were sent to be your friends.Your digivces,if in the hands of a other,will control you.Such as Devimon having Care's digivce will be Care's and Piko's Master."Magic said.  
"Oh....that is depressing."Sikoro said.  
"Very.....Margie and you children hold our destinies as well as yours"Magic said with a sigh.  
"Yea...hey Piko wanna go get some plants.I brought a litter for a meal."Care said looking to Piko.  
"Okay"Piko gathered up some food as she placed them over a fire.  
"Heya Andra!!"Margie yelled waving a hand.Andra told Nerma to claw the digimon.  
"Dramon claw!!"Nerma now in Freidramon form,attacked the digimon.  
"I have been told Sikoro that you will come with me!"Andra said grabbing Sikoro's arm.  
"Leave me be Andra"Sikoro said trying to escape."Slashes help!"Freidramon also grabbed Slashes as the two were to put up a fight for their freedom.Sadly..they did not suceed.  
"Andra why are you doing this?"Sikoro asked her.  
"You will never know.For me and Tai are your enemies.We have been commanded to find and bring you two to our master."Andra said with a glare of obedience.  
"Yes....Hydra and I also belong with Tai and Andra as long as we live."Nerma said landing on a peak of the mountain.Tai was waiting and Hydra said smilling.  
"Master Devimon is waiting"Hydra said.Andra took Sikoro's digivice.  
"You will not try to escape.Obey me only upon that command!"Andra snapped.They walked along the edge,Nerma still in Freidramon form as she made sure no one fell.Andra ran ahead and she spoke with Tai.  
"We have them....both...they were tough though."Andra said whispering.  
"Good,he is getting impatient.You two are so lucky that none of the digimon digivolved."Tai answered.  
"Yes"they were on a platform covered with statues of gargoyles.  
"Do you have them?"Devimon stood.Andra handed him her digivice."So you two were the ones?So Slashes we meet again.."Devimon's voice echoed through the platformed room.  
Slashes eyes went right to Devimon.  
"And so we do Devimon.My destiny is to always be with Sikoro,and you will never take away my destiny."Slashes said determined.  
"Stop trying to escape"Devimon commanded Slashes.  
"Leave Slashes alone!"Sikoro yelled.  
"And you keep you mouth shut!"Devimon ordered.Sikoro cried.He looked to her with a grin.Sikoro grinamced.She imagined her friends..her real friends.Care,and Margie would be worried considering they are her best friends.  
"Any new orders?Or do we stop for the night and wait till morning?"Tai asked as he looked up.Hydra was up on his head trying to sleep.  
"You four will wait till morning.The Digidestined have arrived.I must make sure they are as weak as they look."Devimon said as he looked to Sikoro and Slashes.THe two stood silenced already sleeping."And you two will make sure they come.Wake up now!"Devimon snapped.The two sighed as they got up.  
"Hmmm?"Slashes said with a yawn.Sikoro got up and picked him up.  
"I should have ordered you two to wake up....make sure the Digidestined are as weak as I suspect.Meet them at the imaginary mansion.Also...you two are going to speak to them."Devimon glared.Tai and Andra were asleep,their backs against a wall,Hydra and Nerma were on their backs sleeping.  
"Yes sir"Sikoro looked up as she and Slashes left.  
They were at the "imaginary mansion"when they began to talk.  
"Not a nice guy is he Slashes?"Sikoro asked.  
"No..he was always like that.We were friends only for about a day when you left the Digiworld.I swear he tried to hurt the digimon..along with about 6 other digimons.All evil...man,I wish we didn't have to serve any of them for as long as I live.But if Devimon can get our digivices..and Andra and Tai are slaves to every evil digimon....we have a lot of trouble.I've met up with about every evil digimon in this world."Slashes said with a slight sigh.  
"Well,lets go and wait for the kids who are suppose to be "help" to us."Sikoro got up and traveled through the forest with Slashes.  
"I just relized something..I have never worn the same cloathes for two days"It was a digidestined.Mimi to be precise.  
"Mimi,please stop moaning."a wizkid kid type kid said.He was Joe.A other kid with a Gomamon.  
"Stop arguing.I do not wanna sleep on the dirt again."Sora snapped.That is when Sikoro and Slashes caught up with them.  
"You 7 wanna come with us?We know exactly were a place is where you can sleep."Slashes said.  
"Ok."they all answered with a smile.  
They were at the mansion looking at the place.Pictures,stairs,the rooms.They all looked at them.  
"We have to go."Sikoro said with a tear.  
"Stay with us.We will come with you if that is what you two want."Tk offered.  
"No we cannot get you 7 involved.I am sorry be we have to leave."Slashes said.They ran out of there as fast as they could.  
Care and Margie were talking when they met up with the others.Lance was not there.Neither Sikoro,Andra,or Tai.  
"Oh hi you peeps.Andra and Tai are....."Magic said never finishing.You could see the depression in all of their faces when they found out.  
"We have got to help Sikoro and Slashes!"Jake said."You know id we were in the same spot as them,they would help"Jake said as Blaster got up.  
"Calm down Jake.We don't want anyone to hear us."Blaster said wisely.  
"Yea Jake...we should had never get caught up in this."Mystic said with Iko at his side.  
"Mystic...I made a vow to never let anything hurt you.You know I did and I never broken any of my vows to the world."Jake said with anger at him."We will not let anyone ever take any of us ever again"  
"Jake...you know Sikoro is our leader.She is the one who got us all to meet up."Chris finally spoke as her handed Koota a small biscuit."And you all should know never to trust the evil looking ones.I never trusted the teachers.They look way evil."Chris said with a grin.  
"Like Magic said.It will take the digidestined to defeat the evil digimons,and we need to be their slaves to make the kids' work harder."Margie said with a grin.They stood talking while Tai and Andra were looking for Devimon.  
"It is morning.Master Devimon is gone.So is Sikoro and Slashes.I am starting to worry.What is Sikoro escaped Master Devimon's grasp?"Andra said with a worrisome look.  
"Master Devi will make sure Sikoro obeys..he has her digivce y'know"Tai said relieving Andra.Sikoro and Slashes walked up to them,depressed.  
"Heh..master got ya again didnt he Sikoro?"Andra said laughing.Nerma in Freidramon form started to giggle.Devimon was behind Slashes and Sikoro.  
"I demand any where these two go.You will make sure that Sikoro nor' Slashes escapes from my grasp again!"Devimon snapped.  
"Shut up!If I ever digivolved you would be the first to go Devimon!"Slashes yelled.  
"Small yet pestering cat.You will never digivolv when you and your little friend are within my grasp!"Devimon attacked Slashes!  
"S...Slashes?"Sikoro ran up to Slashes.  
"I....I am okay Sikoro don't worry about me...try to think on escaping."Slashes said as Sikoro's and his digivice glowed."Hmmmm?"Slashes said very weakly.  
"Huh?Slashes whats going on?"Sikoro said as she held back her tears.Devimon surpased as he placed Sikoro's digivice in a small bag and held it.  
"Slashes...your powers are vulnerable with the digivice.You little friend will and must pay the same price as you!!"Devimon said grinning.  
"Lighting Claw!!"Slashes leaped into the air and tried to slash Devimon,but he couln't."I can't digivolve...we can't run...my powers running out.Sikoro I have to digivolve!"  
"Slashes you can't.Not without the crest at least."Sikoro looked to Devimon.Slashes looked at him with hate.Sikoro just looked at him and began to cry."Leave Slashes alone!"Sikoro cried."Why must you hurt him anyways?"Sikoro got up and wiped her tears."Why?"  
"Hmph..Slashes ,she hasn't learned has she?"Devimon grinned.Slashes grimaced."You probably didn't want to make her day sadden."Devimon still grinned but he moved his eyes to Sikoro.  
"I swear!My past is nothing.Sikoro has nothing to do with it!"Slashes yelled.He tried to claw Devimon but couldn't.  
"Slashes,what is he talking about?"Sikoro asked him."You can tell me Slashes."She said relieving him.  
"I...I can't tell you...it might be hurting,"Slashes tried to hold tears back.  
The others caught up,but only Jake,Care,and Margie were the ones that came.  
"Leave Slashes and Sikoro alone!"Magic and Blaster yelled.  
"Yea Devimon!Let em' go!"Care said,Piko jumped into the air.  
"Oddmon digivolve to........Mewmon!!"Piko was now in her Mewmon form!!"Devimon let them go!"She told him.But Devimon just grinned.  
"I should just do what I should have done days ago!Slashes attack them!"Slashes and the rest of them hated that grin.Slashes jumped up slashing at the other digimon.Sikoro stood.  
"Devimon!"It was Tk!He and the other digidestined came.The digimessengers forgot about them.  
"Devimon stop it!"Tai yelled.  
"Huh?"Sikoro said questionongly."Double team!"  
"Attack Devimon together guys!"Tai yelled as Sikoro did the same.  
"Gabumon digivolve to..........Garurumon!"Both the Gabumon yelled.  
"Okay its our turn!"said Iko."Ready Agu?"Iko asked.  
"Yea lets get to it."Agumon Tai's digimon said.  
"Koromon mind digivolve to....Greymon!"Iko was in Greymon form.  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon"Agumon was the same as Iko.  
"Heh,wanna help Master Devimon or these sorry kids?"Tai(evil digimessenger not digidestined)asked.  
"Defenitly Master Devi.Nerma digivolve you to Hydra"Andra told them  
"Gomamon digivolve to....Ikkaukumon!"Hydra yelled.  
"Buimon digivolve to....Freidramon!!"Nerma said.  
"Staff beam!!"Magic yelled as he attacked Devimon.  
"Howling Blaster!"The two Gaurumon yelled.  
"Is that all you have?Hmph...weaklings."Devimon raised his hand(is there a teacher in the story?)and summoned the black gears.They all went inside and he grew larger."Digidestined...digimessengers!Prepare to meet your fate!"  
"Tk!Run now!"Matt yelled.Tk was his little brother.Tk ran behind a large rocky wall.  
"Oh gawd........."Mystic said as he joined Tk.Chris was with them.  
"You two ok?"He asked the two youngest kids.They both nodded.  
"This is it Devimon!Gatomon Lighting claw!"Slashes yelled as he leaped into the air and attacked.He kept collasping.  
"Slashes,please stop fighting.Its not worth serving him!"Sikoro sighed as she tried to stop.Andra then made Buimon digivolve to Freidramon,Tai and Hydra jumped on Nerma's back with Andra and left.It was all up to Tk.He was apart of the Digidestineds,and the kids' last hope to defeat Devimon.  
"Tk...run while you still can!"Matt,Tk's big brother yelled.Tk nodded his head as he began to run with Patamon.  
"The legend goes that the smallest of the kids will destroy me.That will not happen when I destroy you!"Devimon said as he raised his hand to Tk and snatched him.  
"Patamon!Help me!"Tk yelled.  
"I gotta digivolve but I can't,oh how will I defeat Devimon"Patamon said worringly.A white lighting shiimered as Devimon looked."Patamon digivolve to....Angemon!!"Patamon was in Angemon form!  
"So...another pathertic try?I will destroy you just like the rest"Devimon laughed evily.  
"So,you will meet your fate Devimon!Hand of Fate!"Angemon screamed as he raised his staff and a beam of gold energy aimed strait at Devimon.  
"Hahahhahahahahahaha!You have used up your energy.You will meet the same fate as I!"Devimon laughing evily.  
"Angemon!Please don't go"Tk started to cry.  
"I will come back,if you want me to Tk"The two digimon dissapeareaed and a pile of feathers made a Digiegg.  
"It must hold Angemon!"Gabumon said.All the digimon were dedigivolved.  
"I hope it is.."Tk said.  
"Hmmmm?"Slashes looked to Sikoro as the digivice flew to them.  
"Forever,Tai and Andra are gone from us.Slashes we are freee now.Until we meet our next enemy."Sikoro said.  
"Who are you guys anyway?"Tai(digidestined)asked."Its not like we even know you."  
"We are your enemies and friends.We are the Digimessengers"Magic said.  
~Part1:Battle with Devimon~end  



	2. Default Chapter Title

DigiMessengers Part 2:Memories  
"You people never told us who you are,"Tai,digidestined,asked."We are the digidestined."  
"We are the Digimessengers.I'm Sikoro and this is Slashes.We are like you peoples very much,but we have to serve the holder of our digivices."She explained.  
"Yea,I am Care and this is Piko,she's an' Oddmon.I am psycho too"they all laghed at Care's remark.  
"Care?I haven't seen you in a while cuz."Tai said.  
"Cuz,me neither.My parents took me to America.It wuz weird."Care was Tai's cousin!"Meet my new pals,Sikoro,Margie,Lance,Chris,Mystic,his big bro Jake,and their digimon buds"Care swayed Piko's head.  
"Cool,well this is Matt,his little bro Tk,Izzy,Sora,Mimi,Joe,and their digimon pals."Tai said.Agumon looked to Iko,Blaster looked to Matt's Gabumon,and so on.  
"Hiyaz."Agumon said to Iko."I guess you different from me aren't you?"  
"Yeppers.I can mind digivolve and appear to be a Greymon,Agumon,or any other forms.Its all weird."Iko giggled.Mystic looked to Tk.  
"Hi..."Tk said.Patamon sat on his head.  
"Hi.."Mystic said.Iko was on his head to."Haven't seen you since school ended."  
"Yea......I was busy all summer.My mom sent me to summer camp."Tk said.  
"Hey Matt,so anything new besides you seeing Tk?"Jake asked.Tk,Mystic,Jake,and Matt when to the same school.Matt nodded.  
"Yea"he said.  
"Well,should break up into groups and travel our own ways?"Margie asked as she looked to Magic.  
"Yea.We should team up with these peoples just in case if we meet and ebil Digimons."Care said as she looked to the others."We would be stronger if we did."Care said.  
"Care.you went normal."Jake said laughing.Lance caught up to the rest.  
"HEY!Don't ever leave me there!I was be held by a weird green thing.It kept talkin and talkin'.Gawd I never want to put up with that again."Lance was panting.  
"Okay."Tai said."Those two kids.Err the one with a Gomamon,and that ummm.....blue thing.Who were they?"  
"Those two kids where Tai and Andra.They are evil.Their digimons are Hydra the Gomamon,and Nerma the Buimon."Sikoro said.  
"Kari......Gatomon"Slashes whispered to himself."My friends to."  
"Huh Slashes?Are you ok little kitty?"Margie asked.Magic picked Slashes up.  
"I have friends to who are serving Myotismon.But now,we must defeat Etetmon."Magic said.  
"Yea!Lets go!Digimessengers follow me!"Slashes yelled to get attention.  
"I wanna stay with the Digidestined.I am not takin' the risk of being a slave to the Etemon."Jake said."Mystic is goin' with me!"  
Mystic looked to Jake"Why?Why do I have to stay with you?"  
"I promised mom I would look after you...plus if I eva lost yeh...mom would masacre me"Jake said as he looked to Blaster."Ready to go?"  
"Yessssssssssss.Hold on...I wanna bark like a real dog.Bow ow bow ow.Okay I'm done."Blaster laughed as the other Gabumon looked to him.  
"Thats not how you bark.Its like this.Ruff ruf ruf bark bark bow wow."Gabumon said.  
"Sikoro...what do you want to do?"Chris asked.He was very silent.He swayed Koota's head.  
"I dunno...I want to go by myself."Sikoro said as Slashes looked to her.  
"By yourself?Why??What if Etetmon gets you?"Slashes asked.  
"I don't care,After serving Devimon,I dunno.I want to go by myself.Thats all.See you all."Sikoro said as she walked further and further away.  
"Sikoro!Why?"Slashes asked as he fell to his knees."Remember Milenia,Sikoro...I hope you do."  
"Poor Slashes....I think Sikoro's gotten crazier than Care."Lance said.He sighed as he looked to Sandro."I know why now.Each of us has to be alone once in a while.Without noone.I did...with Sandro.I wanted you to be with me pal."Lance sighed.  
"Yea......we saw noone.Just black gears flyin' about."Sandro grinned.  
"Piko,what do you wanna do?"Care asked.  
"I want to do whatever you want to do."Piko smiled.  
The Digidestineds left before Sikoro did.Now Sikoro's worst day has come to remind her of Milenia,a young child,who looked like Tk.Milenia was captured by the evil Digimons.  
"Hello?Anyone there?"Sikoro kept hearing mumbles.....digimons talking."Who is there?"  
"Who are you?"one of the voices said.A wizard like digimon came out of the shadows,with a young child.  
"I am...Sikoro.Who are you?"Sikoro asked.  
"I am Soceramon."She was very pretty.  
"Are you evil?"Sikoro asked.  
"Yes"Soceramon said as she glared at Sikoro.  
"Oh......hey what bout' me?"The child said."I'm Rebelsalamon."the child was a small wizardlike digimon.She was the form before Soceramon."And why are yous here?"  
"I don't know.Why are you here?"Sikoro asked.  
"We are suppose to guard this area from the Digidestineds...come to say any human."Soceramon said."You remind me of humans I once knew.Would you be the child of Kisari and Shatro?"  
"Kisari was my mother.Shatro was my father.How do you know these things?"Sikoro's parents died when she was ten months old.They dissapeared and presumed dead to the Human world.  
"Oh,the rebels' child.Against the torture to any digimon.Along with Gennai."Soceramon sneered."I should put rid of you now.But I won't.You shoudl live until you meet the digimons who made you a orphan."  
"My parents were what?Orphaned by digimons?"Sikoro was confused.  
"Your parenst were apart of a group of people,who were against the evil digimons you serve.Two digimons got rid of the group.The only survivor was Gennai.Your parents were among this group"Soceramon had a look of pity at Sikoro for a moment and went on."You were sent here when you were young.Returned to the real world.You are the reason for the Digimessengers."  
"Oh....so thats why I knew Slashes."Sikoro sighed and began to hold back tears.Soceramon walked to her.Rebelsalamon was back to the shadows.  
"I wouldn't be sad.You were the only one who was supposed to be a Digidestined.But your family knew to little,and brought you to be a Digimessenger."Sorceramon placed her hand on Sikoro's shoulder."Slashes's family was among yours,they were suppose to protect your family.But they suffered the same fate as yours.That is how Slashes is your digimon."she took a breath"The digimons wanted revenge on your parents for evil reasons.Bringing down a army of them was the granting of a harsh punishment for you."Soceramon gave Sikoro a hug."Its time for you to leave here.If they find me talking to you.It will cost both of our lives."  
"Alright.But where do I go?"Sikoro asked as she began to cry.  
"Yes,that is tough to say.Here"Soceramon gave Sikoro a small tag with a crest."It was yours from the beginning.Its the crest of Pusuation."she moved swiftly into the shadows"You in your heart,know how to use it right."Her voice echoed.  
"Alright"Sikoro wispered slightly into the dimed shadows.  
Sikoro was running from the dimmed castle when she met rebelsalamon.Rebelsalamon was with a tall stalky girl.  
"You dare pursue to escape?"The girl asked."My name is Milenia Takaishi."  
"I'm Sikoro Tuno."Sikoro said.The girl dissapeared.  
"You will pay for what you have done Sikoro.My masters will avemge the ones they trusted.Your parents have suffered the fate of which will be yours soon!"Milenia yelled.  
Meanwhile,the other Digimessengers were debating on something.Whether Slashes should find Sikoro or stay with the group.  
"I don't care!What are we going to do?I'm S T A Y I N G!!"Slashes yelled.  
"Alright.Slashes calm down."Magic said."We don't need suicide complaints today"Slashes began to cry.  
"I miss Sikoro."Slashes said.Magic picked him up.It was the middle of the night."I can't sleep,I'm soo worried.I'm going to search for her."Slashes jumped out of Magic's grasp and ran into the dead of night.  
"Good luck Slashes.I hope you do suceed."Magic voice grew silents as he went to sleep.  
"Sikoro?You there?"Slashes voice echoed through the night.He heard crying and went over a sanddune to see what it was."Sikoro!"  
"Huh?Oh,hi Slashes."Sikoro said crying."Why are you here?You know its dangerous."  
"I missed you Sikoro."Slashes said as they heard the voices Sikoro once heard.  
"Master,the two are together.Do you want us to bring them to you?"It was RebelSalamon.  
"Yes,take their Digivice too.I want to have a little fun before the Digidestineds defeat Etemon"a dark shadowing digimon said as Rebelsalamon nodded.  
"Yes sir."Rebelsalamon nodded as she went back to the shadows."I will never disobey a order from Myotismon.If I ever did,bad thought of what would happen."  
"Sikoro,we gotta get away from here.If we gets caught,its over,everything."Slashes was worried.  
"Sikoro?Are you there?"Soceramon was in the shadows lurking,waiting.  
"Soceramon?Hi!"Sikoro said.  
"Sikoro,can you come with me?Rebelsalamon might get you"Sorceramon wasn't lying.The look on her face was depressing.  
"Sikoro,don't trust her!She works with Rebelsalamon!"Slashes said.  
"Alright Sorceramon."Sikoro said,not paying any attention to Slashes.  
"Sikoro!"Slashes yelled as he slashed her bag.  
"Sikoro come with me!We don't have much time"Sorceramon pleaded as Sikoro walked to her,not caring about her bag.  
"I will come with you..."Sikoro said,she was like a person in a trance.  
  
~Part2:Memories:End~  



End file.
